


Calliope's Journal

by EggsEgghead



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Calliope is totally oblivious to Zelda's feelings for her and I love it, Character Death, Coming Out, Cults, Curse of Strahd, Diary/Journal, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, Homebrew Content, Letters, Love Letters, Murder Mystery, POV First Person, Slow Burn, There's some Curse of Strahd content though we deviated from the module a bit, there are definitely a lot of the NPCs from that module here that pop up, those NPCs are our travel companions now, we took a LOT of liberties with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 133
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead
Summary: The journal of a woman, documenting her life as the years press on. A journey through the good, the bad, and all of the thoughts that run through her mind.
Kudos: 2





	1. Journal Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun project I'm doing for my blood hunter. I keep an in-character journal and I find it really fun to write in and update so hopefully it's fun to read, too. It's a long one!
> 
> And of course, none of this would have happened without my DM's fantastic world building :')

Mom found this journal while out at the market. She seemed convinced that I would like it, but I imagine I could get some use out of it. I could put notes in here. Mom said journaling is a good way to express oneself so I guess I’ll be giving it a shot. We’ll see how this goes.


	2. Journal Entry 2

I told Mom I was using the journal and she got excited. She went out the next day and bought me a fancy fountain pen.

The journaling thing isn’t so bad. It’s a nice way to pass the time.

There’s been a cat that keeps coming to the house. Mom keeps feeding it. It only comes around dinner.


	3. Journal Entry 3

My birthday was yesterday. Mom and Dad said it was a very special occasion, that turning 20 is a big celebratory thing. I’m not really one for parties but I went along with it. They took me to some fancy place to eat and said I could get whatever I wanted. Naturally, it was a lot.

They took me to the market afterwards and bought me a nice ring. I’m not really one for jewelry but I’m keeping it on the nightstand for now. Don’t know if there will ever be an occasion I’ll wear it, but it’s nice to look at.

We had cake and drank after that. My head still hurts.


	4. Journal Entry 4

Dad’s out of town, something about visiting a friend of his. The house seems empty without him, but I’ve been raiding his office. His research is interesting. Maybe I’ll study some more of it later.

Mom seems troubled. She doesn’t want to talk about it.


	5. Journal Entry 5

It’s been a few months. Admittedly, I forgot about this book. Now seems like a good time to write in it.

Mom is pregnant. She claims she and Dad planned it, but he seems just as surprised as I was. Not like it matters. I don’t want to think about my parents’ sex life.

It seems like an odd time to be having a child. We’re due to move to another home not too long from now. Dad’s been publishing some of his research. He found out I was poking through his research and gave me a copy of his book. It really is interesting stuff, how the magic in the world is strongest around these lay lines. I wonder how this was used in the past.


	6. Journal Entry 6

Another few months have passed. Mom, Dad, and I are moving into the new house. As I write this, I’m sitting in what will (hopefully) be my new bedroom. It’s nice, a lot bigger than our old home. Mom says she wants to set up a garden. The last one she tended to failed miserably.

The cat from the old house followed us here. I’m starting to think it’s a stray. I think Mom wants to adopt it. I’m going to call it Soot.


	7. Journal Entry 7

We’re fully moved into the new house and Mom did adopt Soot. He hangs out on the kitchen table and swats the cups off the table. He seems very interested in my windowsill. I guess it makes sense. It does look out onto the city.

Soot likes to sleep on my face. I’m not too fond of it. He’s lucky he’s cute.

Now that we’re all moved in. Dad’s been doing a lot of research. He offered to take me with him the next time he travels. I want to, but I don’t want to leave Mom here by herself. The house is lonely enough without Dad, I can’t imagine what it would be like with both of us gone.

Maybe Soot can keep her company.


	8. Journal Entry 8

Dad and I are currently on our way up to Tethira. Dad says he has a friend who offered to let us stay with him while Dad does some research. I think Dad said he works at the arcanum there, but I don’t remember for sure.

I feel bad for Mom. She’s back in Bright Haven by herself with Soot. When I mentioned staying with her, she urged me to go with Dad. She said I could “use the fresh air.” I’m not sure what she meant by that. I don’t want to ask.

_ (Below is a small scribble of Soot with the caption “I guess there’s a reason I didn’t pursue art…”) _


	9. Journal Entry 9

We’re in Tethira!

The city is just as nice as I’d imagined! Dad’s friend is nice, too. I wonder if he knows about the history of this city…

Dad’s friend showed me around the arcanum earlier. It’s all so interesting… I wonder what I could learn in that library.


	10. Journal Entry 10

I’m in the arcanum right now. I’m reading into the history of this place. It’s all so interesting. Oh, if only I could have seen what this city looked like ages ago… the things I would do to have been there.

There’s also tons of books on magic. I think Dad would like those if he hasn’t already read them. I feel like he’s read most of them. He has been here several times before, after all. Maybe I’ll look into the magical history of Tethira. History is history, magical or not. It’s all useful to know. I should really start keeping notes…

I should get back though. Dad’s friend said he would make us dinner tonight and Dad said he makes a mean stew.


	11. Notes: Blood Bowl + Bright Haven

Beneath Bright Haven, there’s an old orc encampment. The orcs were cannibalistic and often raided the surface. Pleasant.

They were a horrible bunch. They tortured their captives, believing their suffering would make their meat “sweeter.” Lovely. They would use some of the captives as bait to lure others beneath the city. As horrible as it is, I have to admit that it’s a sound tactic.

I would love to see the Blood Bowl myself some day. From what I read, the orcs are said to have died out, which is for the best. The complex is dangerous, though. If I want to get down there, I’d need some heavy protection. Something to think about. There’s plenty of adventurers here in Tethira. I just don’t have the money. Maybe one day in the future I’ll see it with my own eyes. What a trip it would be…

I’ll start setting some gold aside. Maybe the promise of treasure would get some adventurers on my side. They can keep the treasure, I want the relics. I want to study their society, their bloody history. So many untold secrets just below my own home… How romantic?

I don’t think that’s a proper use of the word.


	12. Journal Entry 11

Dad and I have been in Tethira for a few days now. I’ve been spending a lot of my time in the arcanum reading. Dad comes with me sometimes, but most of his time is spent just outside the city. He’s convinced there’s a major lay line nearby.

He said we’ll be leaving soon, though. I should probably make the most of the time I have left here but there’s still so many books left here for me to read. I doubt they’d let me take some back to Bright Haven.

I should see what the actual city life here is like. Like Mom would say, I need to go out more. I miss Mom.


	13. Journal Entry 12

I met the most interesting woman today at one of the taverns. She said she used to be an adventurer but she had to stop after she got really injured. I talked with her for most of the day. She had some interesting things to say about the creatures she’s fought and the things she’s seen. I would have loved to talk with her more, but she seemed like she was waiting for someone. I didn’t want to ask, so I just went on my way. She was great company and very easy on the eyes...


	14. Notes: Tethira

The arcanum is a mage school! I should have figured. I mostly spent my time in the libraries, though.

The parks in the Arcana District (that's where the arcanum is located) are lovely. After talking with a few mages, I learned that druids who are allied with the city look after them. They said they call themselves the Rose Petal Druids. Lovely.

The druids are protectors of the city and allied with the first human king, Devira Teth'Vadam. Such a kingly name.

Teth'Vadam believed nature and civilization should coexist and the druids agreed. That's when the alliance was born. What a lovely city.


	15. Journal Entry 13

I don't think I've ever written about Dad's friend. I will so I don't forget him.

He's a kind elven man named Seylas Selorn. He's a mage who studied at the arcanum a few years ago. I believe he works there now, but I'm not sure. Seylas says that he specializes in abjuration magic. He lives alone but his house has plenty of space to accommodate Dad and I. I wonder if he used to live with someone or just has guests over frequently.

I asked him about the stew. He just smiled and said it's an old family recipe. He won't tell me what it is, though. Disappointing.


	16. Journal Entry 14

Dad said tomorrow will be our last day here in Tethira. I think he's feeling homesick. I'll miss Tethira, I love it here. There's so many books I've yet to dig into.

I spent most of the day with Seylas. He asked if I wanted to tour the arcanum with him again. We went around the Arcana District, too. We even had lunch in one of the parks. He asked me a lot of questions about what I've been studying. I showed him some of my notes. As expected, he told me I probably shouldn't go to the Blood Bowl. I told him I wouldn't but I think he knew I was just telling him what he wanted to hear. One day I'll see it with my own eyes, but that day probably won't come for a long time. It's okay. I have 200 years to get there. No need to rush.

Seylas told me a little more about himself. His parents are also mages, the house he lives in is the one he grew up in for a good chunk of his childhood. He says they moved to Tethira when he was still pretty young, though he didn't tell me from where. He also has an older brother, though he hasn't heard from him in some time. He said last he heard from him, he was in Lethiro but when Seylas wrote back to him, his letter was returned to him unopened. Seylas said he went there to look for him himself, but he couldn't find him. The people he asked said he left Lethiro. He said he wandered around from there and met my dad in Castasille. They had drinks and Dad told him about his research. Seylas helped him with it before coming back to Tethira. He says he's been home since.

He still won't share the stew recipe.


	17. Journal Entry 15

It's our last day in the city. I'm sad to be leaving, but I can't wait to get back to Bright Haven. Dad, Seylas, and I went out to get lunch and now we're all back at Seylas's house. Dad is packing up his things right now and Seylas is working on some of his own research to pass along to Dad. I've already gotten my things together, though.

Not much else to say. I miss Mom and Soot.


	18. Journal Entry 16

As we were leaving Tethira, Seylas handed me an envelope and just winked and smiled at me. I just opened it while we were on the road and it's Seylas's stew recipe! He also left me a note saying not to tell Dad about it. Apparently, Dad's been trying to get the recipe out of him for years. I think I'll keep that promise.

_ (Below is a sketch of a short haired woman. Her bangs part just above her left eye, curling out to the sides. She has a mole just above her top lip, positioned on the left side of her nose. An arrow is pointing to the sketch that says "that's me!" and another note near to the sketch says "I'm getting better at this art thing") _


	19. Journal Entry 17

Dad and I are finally home. Mom was happy to see us, but I think Soot is mad we left. He keeps ignoring us and swatting me when I try to pet him.

It's weird seeing Mom again after being away. Needless to say, she's  very pregnant. She must be relieved to have us back so she can relax. I hope Soot kept her good company.

When I went to my room, Soot left a nice pile of vomit for me to clean up. Missed you, too.


	20. Journal Entry 18

Things have been very busy as of late. I'm helping Mom and Dad set up the nursery for the baby. I helped build the crib and Dad smashed his thumb with the hammer. I ended up finishing it on my own.

The nursery looks nice, though. Mom painted all of the walls while Dad and I were making and moving in the furniture. I've even picked up a job as a courier for the city to help out. It's a simple job and I don't have to leave the city, I just deliver letters and packages to citizens or those who are visiting. More talking than I'm used to, but the people are interesting. The other day I helped an older woman carry her groceries home while delivering her a letter. She tipped me a few extra copper.


	21. Journal Entry 19

Mom's sister from Woodwagon came to stay with us for a while so she can help Mom with the birth and the baby. Her sister is a doctor's apprentice. I don't see her very much. Apparently, she helped Mom when I was born even though she wasn't apprenticing.

I don't think Mom's sister is fond of Soot. Or, Soot isn't fond of her. It could be a mutual feeling. He coughed up a hairball in her luggage. I thought it was funny but apparently she didn't think so. Dad and I laughed about it later.

I made the stew for everyone but it didn't taste the same as when Seylas made it.


	22. Journal Entry 20

I've been working all day. A lot of packages coming through recently. I guess it makes sense, the Summer's holiday is coming up. The courier's office is a mad house right now, I'm happy I don't work inside and just deliver the stuff.

I met the most interesting woman today while delivering. She's a gnomish merchant who works in the market a lot. Her name is Zelda. Needless to say, she's a… beautiful woman. I hope she stays in the city long… I would love to see her again.


	23. Journal Entry 21

I have a day off, so I went to the market with Mom. Zelda was there. She was working her stand with another gnome. I don't know if she recognized me, but she smiled to me when Mom and I came over.

She was selling all kinds of trinkets and contraptions. She said that she made them all herself with the help of the man who was running the stand with her. I bought one of the things she was selling. It's a music box that plays a lovely little tune. The song plays when the box is open and a little fairy figurine spins inside while the music plays. It's very cute.

I'm keeping the music box on my desk.


	24. Journal Entry 22

I went back to the market to see Zelda, but she wasn't at the stand. The man who was there told me that she was taking the day off but he told me the tavern she was staying at if I wanted to see her. I felt like it would be odd to just go see her, but the man assured me that she enjoys talking with the locals when she travels.

I ended up meeting with Zelda at the tavern. She seemed happy to see me and she even recognized me! She invited me to sit with her for a few drinks but we ended up talking for most of the day. When we finally realized how late it was getting, I apologized for keeping her. She told me it was alright. We kept talking well into the night. Before I left, she told me she would only be in Bright Haven for a few more days before going home for the holiday. She told me she would be back, though. She gets her best sales when she's in Bright Haven. That was nice to know.

Zelda told me the man who works the stall with her is her brother, Marek. Her family is part of a merchant's guild that travels the continent selling their wares and contraptions. Her parents went far north to sell while she and her brother came to Bright Haven.

I told her about my research and the studying I did while in Tethira. She asked a lot of questions and I gave her all the answers I could.

At the end of the night, she told me to come visit her any time.


	25. Journal Entry 23

I had to work again today. So many things to be delivered before Summer's Crest…

I was passing through the market on my way to a delivery when Zelda called to me from her stand. She handed me a little wrapped bundle before apologizing for interrupting me. I told her it was alright and that I could visit after my shift if she wanted. She seemed happy and said it was a plan.

I opened up the bundle after my delivery and it was a nice little lunch with a letter. It pretty much was a thank you for hanging out with her the night before.

I can't wait to see her later.

_ (Between the pages of the journal is the note from Zelda. It is crumpled and yellowed with age. Some of the edges are torn and burnt, but the note remains legible. It is written in flowing cursive and reads: _

> _ Calliope, _
> 
> _ Thank you for talking last night! I enjoy speaking with you! Let's do it again! _
> 
> _ Zelda _

_ After her name, Zelda leaves a small heart.) _


	26. Journal Entry 24

I talked with Zelda for hours last night. It was really nice, she's such an interesting woman. I thanked her for the lunch and she just smiled and told me it was nothing. I bought her a few drinks to thank her.

Zelda casually mentioned she wasn't seeing anyone. I'm not quite sure why she would bring that up.

Zelda told me some more things about herself. She told me that she grew up in Sprocket. It's the gnomish capital. It's an interesting city, I'd love to go there someday. She also told me she has four other siblings aside from Marek. They're all grown but they didn't want to join the family business. She said her two other brothers are guards in various cities. One of her brothers is actually in Tethira. Her other brother is in Vae'Breth with his partner.

Her sisters are twins and almost indistinguishable from one another. They travel a lot doing acrobatics routines together. She says they've been practicing since they were little.

I told her that I've lived in Bright Haven my whole life with my parents. She got excited when she learned that my mother was pregnant.

It was a great night. I don't want her to leave...


	27. Notes: Stoneshard

Up in the mountains (Mount Bennard,) the Lost Kingdom of Stoneshard is said to be.

They're only rumors and myths, but a clan of dwarves are said to have lived there. Dwarves as skilled in mechanics and tinkering as gnomes. According to the rumors, the entire population of the kingdom was wiped out in days by a disease.

No one has investigated recently, but some say they have seen the place. Those who have seen it are said to have come out unstable and mad. They say to stay away, that only death awaits them there. Many take their claims with a grain of salt.

Predictably, I want to go. I'll get there.


	28. Notes: Zaxxi Goblins

Zaxxi is said to have the largest goblin community on Andrim. They have their own rich culture with holidays every week! Many call it Goblin Town. Few have been there but from what I've heard, most of the goblins are nice people.

Many of the elders in this community are hundreds of years old and expert alchemists. The goblins here are self-governed with their own law enforcement and currency! It's interesting!

I would live to sit down with these elders one day and just pick their brains for information on their culture.


	29. Notes: Sprocket Tunnels

After Zelda told me about Sprocket, I decided to look into it more.

It's the capital city of the gnomes. It's a subterranean city but it can be reached by the surface.

There's tunnels below the city and plenty of rumors surrounding them. Apparently, there may be intelligent life that lives in the tunnels. Writings have been found on the walls of these tunnels, some kind of odd iconography. Proof has been found that these beings can craft tools and can blacksmith. No biological evidence has been found of their existence.

A scholar by the name of Bart Deronius traveled the tunnels. According to him and the gnomes that live in Sprocket, there is a point in the tunnels known as the "point of no return." They say that beyond that point, those who press forward often return criminally insane. But Deronius kept going beyond this point. He came out fine, but he says he discovered footsteps in the tunnels. He said the footsteps weren't human in the slightest.

As much as I want to go there, I don't think I'll be able to find anyone crazy enough to help me get there. Maybe I can find Deronius and ask him more?


	30. Journal Entry 25

It's been a few days since I've written an update. I got caught up in some research and the next thing I knew, it was Summer's Crest. That was yesterday.

Zelda left not too long ago. Several days ago, actually. I stopped by her stall the day before she went back home and had a nice conversation with her and her brother. Marek has a family back in Sprocket, a wife and daughter. They're newly wed but their daughter was born before they married. He said they were close friends and then "Spring's Crest happened."

Zelda gave me another packed lunch. She admitted to packing them every day hoping I would come around to see her. She's sweet. I wasn't able to hang out with her before she left, but I wished her a safe trip back. I hope to see her soon.


	31. Journal Entry 26

Mom has been complaining a lot lately. She says her stomach is killing her. Her sister thinks the baby is due to come any day now. Needless to say, it's been a bit hectic here at home.

Soot has been hiding away in my room with me while Mom and Dad stress about the baby. I don't blame him. I would do the same thing.

I think something is going on.


	32. Journal Entry 27

The baby was born this morning. What an… experience that was. I'm not going to go into detail, it'll make me queasy.

Rocco Bramblebone was born early this morning. He's… smaller than we expected but Mom's sister assures us that he's healthy. She's going to be staying a little later than she had planned just to keep an eye on Mom and Rocco to make sure they're both healthy.

Mom seems okay, just exhausted. Dad and I have been taking turns looking after Mom and Rocco to make sure they're both alright. Rocco has Dad's eyes.


	33. Notes: Vae'Breth

I was thinking of Zelda and did some more research. I looked into Vae'Breth this time.

Vae'Breth is a dragonborn city in the desert. From what I could glean, it's a beautiful city. Big, too, though notably "not as big as Tethira." It's a very diverse and energetic city with a bustling market. A big part of their culture is having pets. A good portion of their market is devoted to animal sales, actually. There's also dinosaurs in the desert that the military uses as mounts. That must be quite a sight to see.

The military in Vae'Breth is also fully diverse. Anyone willing to and able to fight is allowed to join. The soldiers are even allowed to wear their own custom armor. It's been compared more to having adventurers watching the city rather than guards. They're also quite the force to be reckoned with.


	34. Journal Entry 28

I haven't had much time to write. Raising a baby is a job in and of itself and Rocco is… very fussy.

I haven't been able to get much sleep. Rocco wakes up and cries a lot and his bedroom is across the hall from mine. I'm always the first one to check on him. It's weird, though. Whenever he sees me, he calms down almost instantly. Well, he does if he isn't hungry. I've never been very good with kids but I think he likes me.

Soot sleeps in the nursery now. He's a smart cat, whenever Rocco cries, he runs off to wake my parents or my aunt.

I need a nap.


	35. Journal Entry 29

It's been a few months since my last entry. Life has been busy.

I've been working a lot lately. With another holiday fast approaching, we've been working extra hard to get packages to where they need to go. It's the same thing every day. Frankly, it's starting to get a little tiring. I miss when I could just stay home and study.

I haven't seen Zelda around lately. I wonder where she is.

Rocco's been growing fast. My aunt left some time ago and now Mom and Dad are looking after him. He gets excited when I come home from work.

Soot brought home a dead bird this morning. Mom wasn't too happy about it.


	36. Notes: Pure Blooded Orcs

I saw an orc the other day but she seemed kind. The way she was dressed was a lot different than the clothes I'm used to seeing. She came through the city with a beautiful horse in tow, too. Predictably, I approached her to ask about her clothes. It turned into a long discussion about her culture.

According to her, pure blood orcs are born with innate abilities. Well, ability. Singular. She said it was easiest to compare to magic. She said that this ability allows orcs to bond with horses. She said that this ability also let's orcs communicate with horses, too. At this point, she paused to look at her horse. I think they might've spoken to one another. She continued, though. She said that once an orc tames a horse, the bond is formed. From there, she told me that some orcs actually have a magical stone that can project the telepathic conversation to others. She said she didn't have one, but she knows of them.

When I asked what she was doing in Bright Haven, she told me she had wandered from her tribe. It's been years since she had been back, but all she needs is her horse. Her horse's name is Peppercorn.


	37. Journal Entry 30

While I was working today, there was actually a letter addressed for me. It was from Zelda. She said she would be back soon, just had to make a stop in Vae'Breth. I'm excited to see her again. Not to be sappy, but I think I might really like her. She's such a sweet person. And she said she would bake me a cake. Maybe I should bring her something for when she gets back. Would that be weird? We're on nickname terms, that has to mean she thinks of me as a friend. Friends get each other gifts all the time, don't they? Or maybe I should make her something in return. Am I overthinking this?

Gods, what's happening to me..?

_ (Between the pages of the journal is a letter from Zelda. The paper is different than her first note. It is lined in silver and the pages are dyed a soft shade of yellow. The paper is crumpled from age and the edges are slightly torn and burnt, but it is still legible. It is written with Zelda's typical, cursive handwriting and it reads: _

> _ Cali (can I call you Cali?) _
> 
> _ Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had to make a stop in Vae'Breth to see my brother. Nothing bad, he was just throwing a party for his boyfriend's birthday! I promise I didn't forget about you! I would send you some cake, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll make it for you instead! I'll be back soon, though, just sit tight! _
> 
> _ See you soon! _
> 
> _ Zelda _

_ Around her name, Zelda has drawn two small flowers.) _


	38. Journal Entry 31

Rocco slept the whole night without crying. We're all relieved. It was nice getting a full night's sleep.

Mom asked me about "the nice girl from the market" today. When I asked her what she meant, she said she had seen us together when I would stop by the market while working. She was asking about Zelda.

When I told her she was in Vae'Breth, she seemed surprised that I had kept in touch with her. She gave me a look I couldn't quite read.

Dad overheard me talking about Vae'Breth. He said he wants to go there. I wouldn't mind going with him.


	39. Journal Entry 32

Zelda's back! She actually came to the courier's office to find me. She brought me lunch, too, like she always does.

She was actually taking the day off when she visited. She came with me while I made deliveries today. I asked her about the birthday party. They threw a surprise party. She said the cake was really good and she promised she would make it for me.

We hung out again that night. It was nice to see her again.


	40. Journal Entry 33

I thought I had lost this book for good. I put it down and suddenly couldn't find it for ages.

It's been a little over a year. A lot has happened. I've been looking into research with my dad. We went back to Tethira a few times. We also went to Eth'Ell and Castasille. We took a family trip to Woodwagon to visit Mom's sister, but Dad spent a lot of that time researching. I helped him with that.

Rocco is almost two years old now. He's very loud and picking up a few words. He calls me Ca.

Soot is getting gray in the face. I'm not sure how old he was when we took him in, but age has made him lazy. His favorite place is still the windowsill.

Zelda has been coming and going from Bright Haven a lot. She seems a little stressed out. She and Marek spent the last Summer's Crest with my family. My parents won't stop asking me about her. They think there's something more to our friendship but I always have to remind them that it's completely platonic. I think.

Zelda continues to make me lunch when she's here. It's something new every day.

For my last birthday, everyone went out for a nice dinner. Zelda asked if she could celebrate with us. My parents were happy to have her tag along. She got me a nice tapestry from Vae'Breth for my birthday. I have it hanging on my wall.


	41. Journal Entry 34

Dad is planning a big trip to Vae'Breth. He told me last night. He said he's been in touch with Seylas and that he's interested in going with him. He said he'll be stopping in Tethira before heading to the desert and he invited me to come along. Mom is okay with it, so I'll have to talk to my boss before I can say yes for sure.

Zelda left Bright Haven yesterday. She's going to Castasille. She's really fond of Castasille, she said she hopes to open a shop there. I think the constant traveling is getting to her. She seems tired.

Rocco tried to put a cork in his nose today and got mad when it was taken from him.


	42. Journal Entry 35

Dad and I just left Bright Haven on our way to Vae'Breth. Dad told me it's going to be a long trip and to have plenty to do. All I really have is my journal and Zelda's music box. Yes, I still have it. Yes, it still works.

I overslept this morning and we left a little later than Dad had wanted to. He seemed a little irritated about it but he seems fine now.

Dad mentioned hiring some mercenaries to come with us from Tethira to Vae'Breth. He said he's never been there before, so he's not sure what to expect. I pitched in some of my savings.


	43. Journal Entry 36

Dad and I arrived in Tethira today. Seylas was waiting for us when we got to his house. The two are in the process of getting people to escort us to Vae'Breth.

I'm in one of the parks in the Arcana District. While I was here, I think I saw some of the Rose Petals druids tending to the plants. They all seemed like very easy going people but they seemed busy. I didn't want to bother them. It would be cool to talk to them one day. Maybe when they aren't so preoccupied.


	44. Journal Entry 37

Dad and Seylas managed to get us a few adventurers to take us to Vae'Breth. They were hired from the Slayer's Take. From what I've read, the Slayer's Take is a kind of mercenary guild here in Tethira. I'll have to look into it more when I get the chance.

Dad said we're leaving tomorrow.


	45. Journal Entry 38

We left for Tethira early this morning. I'm still half asleep, honestly.

I met the people escorting us to Vae'Breth. One of them is actually a dragonborn. He said he had been meaning to make the trip back there, so he was more than willing to help us. The other person is an odd woman. Her hair looks like it's made of water. I think people like her are called genasi. Admittedly, I don't know much about them. Maybe she could tell me more. She seems kind. They both do, actually.

Seylas asked if I told my dad the recipe. I told him I didn't but when I made it, it didn't taste the same. He just smiled and said "it never does."


	46. Notes: Genasi

The genasi woman, her name is River, told me about her people.

She said that genasi are a magical race of people born from mortals and genies. She said there's four types: air, fire, earth, and water. River is a water genasi. She said that the appearance of a genasi can differ drastically. Some show very obvious signs of their heritage (like River's water-like hair) and some look very similar to their mortal parent.

River said that neither of her parents look like a genasi but far back in her mother's bloodline, there was a genie. She said that her grandfather shows his genasi traits, but no one before or after him do. Well, except for her. She said it's rare, but it does happen every now and then.

River said her family has no idea who the genie who put the magic in her bloodline is. She doesn't seem to care.


	47. Journal Entry 39

Travel today was peaceful. Seylas made everyone breakfast this morning. He likes to cook, I've come to realize. He's a very domestic person.

I learned that the dragonborn's name is Torinn, though everyone seems to call him Zealot for some reason. He's quiet but kind. We spoke for a bit on the road. He told me his family is in Vae'Breth and he hasn't been home in a while. When I told him it was my first time going, he smiled at me and said that I'm in for a treat.

_ (The bottom left corner of this page is covered with a series of spirals that branch off of one another.) _


	48. Journal Entry 40

There was some trouble on the road today. As we were traveling, we were confronted by bandits. Torinn and River handled the encounter but I wasn't very fond of being held at knifepoint. They demanded payment to continue, but Torinn wouldn't let my dad or Seylas pay them.

A fight followed that, but Torinn and River forced the bandits to flee. Torinn fought with a huge sword and River was quick and nimble. After, Torinn asked if any of us got hurt and he actually healed River. When I asked him about his magic, he told me he was a paladin. River told me she never devoted herself to studying magic, she preferred to study weapons. She said she studied them while sailing.


	49. Journal Entry 41

I haven't written anything for the remainder of the trip to Vae'Breth because nothing notable really happened. After the bandits, the rest of the trip was relatively peaceful.

It's really hot in Vae'Breth. River didn't seem fond of it, but Torinn looked perfectly fine despite all of his armor.

Vae'Breth is quite a city, though. The buildings are all accented with gold, but Torinn told me it's actually a magic-infused metal the dragonborn use to craft with. While on our way in, we also saw some of the soldiers heading into the desert on the backs of dinosaurs. Torinn said that's a common sight in the desert, the military use them as mounts. He also told us to visit the market when we get the chance.

River and Torinn escorted us to a nice inn where we got some rooms. Torinn didn't get one but River did. He said he had a place to stay, but if we needed him, River can get in touch with him.

I guess there's nothing left to do now except look around.


	50. Journal Entry 42

The market in this city is crazy. There is so much going on that I was afraid I would get lost. Thankfully, Seylas sticks out so I was able to keep up with him.

There's so many different things for sale here. Especially pets from all over. I'm also convinced I watched Seylas buy drugs from some shady person but when I asked him about it, he just shushed me and told me not to talk so loud. He didn't answer me.

I spent way too much money on street food. I can't help myself. There were all kinds of finger foods I've never even heard of. They were all good even though some of them were spicier than I had expected.

I wonder how mad Soot would be if I bought another pet.


	51. Journal Entry 43

Seylas has been knocked on his ass all day. Dad and I went to go check on him when he didn't come down from his room for breakfast and he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and giggling. It took him a few minutes to even notice we were there. When he did finally see us, he just smiled and didn't say anything. Dad just laughed at him. Seylas put some of the stuff he got from the market yesterday into a pipe and offered it to Dad and I. I was surprised when Dad actually said yes and smoked it. He hesitated before offering it to me. Naturally, I took it. What kind of researcher would I be if I didn't try new things?

It was root.

We didn't get much done today.


	52. Journal Entry 44

We've been in Vae'Breth for a few days now. Dad's been doing a lot of work with Seylas, so I've been on my own looking around the city. River's come with me a few times, too. We go to the market a lot together.

I bought a nice dress that I saw. It's not for me, but when I saw it, it reminded me of Zelda. The tailor is making some alterations to it, but hopefully it'll fit her. She's only a little taller than I am, it should be okay. The tailor used me as a model for the measurements, I just told her to add an inch or two.

River and I were talking to some of the guards while we were out. They were nice and told us about the city and what it's like living there.


	53. Journal Entry 45

Seylas and I managed to rent a few dinosaurs and guides to show us the desert. It was a nice experience. The guides showed us the desert and rode us around on the backs of these huge dinosaurs! Seylas seemed equally as amused. We wandered around the city after that and ran into Torinn in the market. He said he was picking up some things for his mother.

We met back up with Dad at the inn and had dinner. It was nice.


	54. Journal Entry 46

It's our last night in Vae'Breth before making the long trip back home. I can't sleep. I miss home but whenever Dad takes me to these new cities, I never want to leave.

I got the dress for Zelda. It's nicer than it was the day I saw it on display and it looks like it would fit her perfectly. I hope she likes it. I wonder where she is right now.

I should try to sleep. It's late.


	55. Journal Entry 47

We left early this morning, but I didn't sleep at all. Seylas managed to get us guides on our way out of the city, so we rode through the desert on dinosaurs. River seemed to love it. Dad, too.

All of us have been traveling on our own for a few hours now. I'm exhausted, though. I would love to lie down.

_(At the end of this entry is a shopping list:_

  * _Need to get more snacks when home_


  * _Buy the next chapter of that romance novel (what was the name?)_


  * _The Saga of the Archangel just got a new chapter_


  * _Need new shoes)_




	56. Journal Entry 48

While we were sleeping, we were visited by a very curious owlbear. It wasn't hostile, just hungry. River handed him some of the leftovers from dinner and he happily went on his way. He was smaller than I expected. Probably a baby.

I'm going back to sleep now.


	57. Journal Entry 49

I stopped writing while we traveled back to Bright Haven. We had some more brushes with some bandits, but River and Torinn took care of it. When we got back to Tethira, Seylas, River, and Torinn bid us farewell as we went home. We've been back for a day or so. I passed out as soon as we got back.

Mom and Rocco were happy to see us. Soot was not. He'll get over it. He always does.

Zelda hasn't been around from what I can tell. I'll keep her dress in the closet until she comes back.


	58. Journal Entry 50

It's been a week and Zelda has yet to come back. I hope she's alright. Otherwise, nothing has happened. I'm back to work. I bought new boots. Dad's working on his next journal of studies. Mom is working from home. She tutors now.

The Saga of the Archangel was on sale at the general store. I had to buy it. All of the released chapters. It's written by the same author who writes Court of the Immortals, that romance series I like. It's good, it has the same dark themes as Court, but there isn't much romance. I think it's supposed to be some kind of thriller. Or drama. I'm not sure.

_ (After this entry is a series of notes about The Saga of the Archangel. They are scattered and hard to follow.) _


	59. Journal Entry 51

One of my co-workers spoiled Archangel. I won't be speaking to her anytime soon.

Zelda finally came back to Bright Haven but she looks upset. I asked her about it while I was having lunch at her stall, but she didn't want to talk about it. I hope she's okay. I'll bring her the dress tomorrow. Maybe that will cheer her up. Marek seemed upset, too. Maybe something happened back home.


	60. Journal Entry 52

I visited Zelda again. She seems to be in a better mood. I gave her the dress I got in Vae'Breth and she loved it! She even hugged me. Her perfume smelled nice…

I saw her later that day when I was done working. We were going to grab drinks like we usually do, but Zelda said she wanted to go for a walk instead. We wandered around the city for a while and just caught up on everything that happened since we last saw one another. It was nice. She hugged me again when I left.


	61. Journal Entry 53

I forgot I even had this book. I haven't written in it in years. I guess I just ran out of steam for chronicling my day to day life. It's not like I do anything interesting.

I'm 35 now. It's been about 13 years since I even picked this thing up. A few things have happened since I put this down.

Dad and I have gone to plenty of places together by now. All over the continent, really. The whole family even went together one time. I've seen so many new places.

Dad's published two more studies on the lay lines. We've been living comfortably.

Soot died. He was older than we thought. We buried him in the backyard.

Tomorrow is Rocco's birthday. He'll be 15. He's taken an interest in my research and studies and he's starting to do his own research now. He follows me everywhere I go. We're very close, especially after Soot died. They were close.

I was promoted at work. Now, I work in one of the offices and direct the couriers. The money is nice. I've been able to fund my own trip to Tethira.

Zelda and I still keep in touch. She's been gone for much longer spans of time than she used to be, but she writes me when she isn't in Bright Haven. She's currently back in Sprocket.

That's the most that's been going on. Oh! Actually, Dad has me listed as a co-author on one of his books after I helped him with a good portion of his research. It was exciting. I have the book in my bookshelf.

Now that's about it. Honestly, I'm not sure when I'll be picking this book back up to write. Daily journaling has become tedious. Maybe I'll be back in a few years. Or longer than a few.

_ (A letter from Zelda is tucked away between the pages of this entry. This one appears to be more taken care of, though it's still crumpled from age. It's written in Zelda's usual cursive script. It reads: _

> _ Cali, _
> 
> _ I hope everything back in Bright Haven has been okay. Congrats on the promotion! You deserve it! _
> 
> _ I know I've been gone for a while, I hope you aren't too bored without me! _
> 
> _ I'm in Sprocket right now with my parents. Still working, though. Always working. At least I don't have to stay at an inn. _
> 
> _ I can't wait to be back in Bright Haven! _
> 
> _ Zelda) _


	62. Journal Entry 54

I've done it again. Another few years without a word. I've been busy.

My 40th birthday was yesterday. There wasn't a big celebration, just a small party. We had the little get together here at home. Mom, Dad, and Rocco decorated the house while I was at work. They were surprised when I came home with Zelda, but were happy to have her over. We all ate cake and hung out and it was a really nice day.

I was home from work today and Rocco asked me to go out with him. We took a walk through the city together before he pulled me aside. He said he needed to tell me something before he got quiet. When I asked what it was, he said nevermind, but he seemed nervous. I don't want to pry any further, but I can't help but worry. I hope he's okay.


	63. Journal Entry 55

Rocco's new name is Rosalind. She's my sister.

She pulled me aside today after breakfast and asked me if we could talk. We sat together in my room and we talked about how she had been feeling. After we talked she seemed relieved. I told her she has my full support. So long as she's happy.

It really made me reflect on myself, honestly. Rosalind is very honest and open about who she is. Meanwhile, I've been keeping a lot of my own secrets about myself. I've never told anyone about my romantic interest in other women. I'm not afraid of telling my family, I know my parents would be supportive of my choices, I just think it isn't very important to bring up. My parents have been questioning me about Zelda after she came over to celebrate my birthday. I feel like they might already know about me. But I don't think Zelda feels that way about me. We're friends, and I do like her, but I don't know how she feels about me beyond friendship. Regardless, I'm happy with her friendship.


	64. Journal Entry 56

I'm planning another trip. This time, I'll be going to Castasille. Rosalind asked to come with me, so as of right now it'll be the two of us going together. Rosalind and I haven't traveled together since our family vacation ages ago. It'll be a nice trip.

Zelda and I hung out today. She was wearing the dress I bought for her ages ago. She wears it every now and then. It really does look great on her.

Another cat has been hanging around the house I've been feeding it, but it doesn't look like a stray. It's far too nicely groomed to be a stray. It's probably one of the neighbors' cats.


	65. Journal Entry 57

I asked our neighbors about the cat. It is theirs, they said his name is Ben. He doesn't like being cooped up in the house with the rest of the cats. They actually told me that another one of their cats just had a litter and they were looking for people who wanted to raise kittens. I told them I would take one.

They invited me in to see the cats. They're all little black and white kittens, six in total. My neighbors said their eyes just opened a few weeks ago and that they aren't ready to be taken just yet, but if I like any of them, they'll make sure not to adopt them to anyone else.

I said I would pick one and ended up picking two. A sister and a brother. The boy, who I'm calling Shade, is all black with a spot of white on his chin and left paws. His sister, who I'm calling Echo, has similar coloring, but her entire belly is white. She has a small patch on her forehead that looks like a heart. My neighbors said they would keep them until they were ready and put ribbons around their necks to mark that they were taken. They told me they would come over when they were older, but we were always welcome to come visit the kittens.

I guess we have two cats now.


	66. Journal Entry 58

I mentioned that Rosalind and I were going to Castasille to Zelda and she asked if we wanted to tag along with her and Marek. They're both going there, too. Of course I told her yes.

We'll be leaving in a few days.


	67. Journal Entry 59

Rosalind, Marek, Zelda, and I just left Bright Haven this morning. Marek and Zelda packed up their things in a nice wagon and we've been riding since.

I was surprised when we saw Marek and Zelda this morning. Marek had a sword on his hip and Zelda had a nice bow. It makes sense, though. Their brothers are guards, after all. They probably learned it from them.

Rosalind and I have been sitting in the back of the wagon. We should really get one of these.


	68. Journal Entry 60

We're in Castasille. Rosalind and I went ahead and got rooms for everyone at one of the inns while Marek and Zelda started setting up shop.

Rosalind and I have been exploring a bit. I'm going to try to find out more about this place while I'm here. I know Rosalind wants to, too.


	69. Notes: Castasille

As hard as I've tried, I haven't been able to find out much about the city. This is all I know.

Castasille is one of the oldest cities on Andrim. Throughout the history of the continent, Castasille has remained entirely neutral. They don't pick sides in wars. Other than that, I don't know much else.

The only "lead" I've gotten in regards to history are murmurings of something called the "forge" and someone called the "forge father." The warforged speak of this person like they're a god. Perhaps the forge is their birthplace and the forge father is the one who created them? I'll try to poke around more.


	70. Journal Entry 61

I've been trying to get more info on Castasille's history but it seems I've hit a dead end. I'll just enjoy the rest of this trip as a vacation rather than a research trip.

Everyone went out for drinks last night and it was a lot of fun. I learned that Rosalind can't hold her liquor as well as she claims she does. She was the first one to tap out of the drinking games.

Marek and Zelda are very competitive drinkers. The entire night, they were trying to one-up the other. It was amusing to watch. If I wasn't the one in charge of looking after everyone, I would've joined them in their contest. I had to look after Rosalind, though. She started to feel sick.

I really don't think there was a winner of that contest. They both stopped drinking at the same time, but if we're going off technicalities, Marek won. He drank more of his last drink than Zelda. She fell asleep at the table. I helped her to her room.


	71. Journal Entry 62

Marek is running the stall today, so Rosalind, Zelda, and I went to go shopping. Rosalind was looking for new clothes, so we went to give her feedback. I would say I'm not much of a fashionista but I'll help however I can.

Rosalind found a lot of nice clothes with floral patterns. She loves flowers, her bedroom at home is full of potted plants. Zelda seemed to have a lot of fun helping her pick out dresses and skirts that complimented her. Overall, the shopping trip was very successful. Rosalind is ecstatic.

Zelda asked to hold my hand today. Friends hold hands, right?

I said yes.


	72. Journal Entry 63

I offered to help Zelda with the stand while Marek took the day off for himself. Honestly, I don't know the first thing about selling things, but Zelda let me help her with the money. She handled the talking and selling. I've never actually gotten to watch her work before. As I expected, she's nice with everyone who stops by, whether or not they buy anything.

That night, we all got together to watch a play in one of the taverns. It was about a band of heroes who fight all kinds of monsters to save the world. Rosalind loved it. Zelda held onto my arm the whole time.


	73. Journal Entry 64

The past few days, everyone has just been hanging out. Zelda and Marek have been working on and off and Rosalind and I have just been wandering around the city. We watch a lot of plays. I've bought a few little trinkets and snacks while we've been here. I love the food. Well, I love all food. I love trying new food.

We're leaving soon, though. Overall, this has been a really relaxing vacation. Castasille is always so laid back.


	74. Journal Entry 65

Rosalind and I are back in Bright Haven. Zelda and Marek had to split away from us to continue work. Zelda hugged me goodbye before they left.

Getting out if that vacation fog is always hard. Thankfully, I don't go back to work for a few days. I fully intend to lay around that entire time.


	75. Journal Entry 66

A few years have passed.

Shade and Echo have been with us for a few years now. Mom loves them and they're not as cranky as Soot was. Echo is very affectionate. She follows Mom around the house and she likes to lay on Dad's desk. She loves to be carried. Shade is a bit of a loner but he loves to nap with Echo. He also likes to nibble on Rosalind's plants. He always lays on the kitchen table while we have dinner. They both like to rub their faces on cups, though. There's fur everywhere.


	76. Journal Entry 67

A letter came in the mail from Zelda. She's currently in Ghost Wall, up north. I haven't heard much about Ghost Wall, maybe I should look into it.

In her letter, Zelda said she and Marek ran into some trouble with bandits but they're both okay. They took a day to relax at the inn before starting work. Zelda says that the city makes her a little nervous. Regardless, work is work. She says they're only staying for a few days before moving on to Darkfall. She doesn't like Darkfall much, either. I hope she doesn't stay there long. For her sake.

_ (Between the pages of the journal is Zelda's letter. There are no torn edges but the page is a bit crumpled. It's not as bad as the older letters. In her usual cursive script, she writes: _

_ Cali, _

_ I know I haven't been around lately. Marek and I are in Ghostwall. We ran into some trouble on the way there, but we're both alright. Just some ruffians. _

_ I don't like it here in Ghostwall. It kind of creeps me out. After this, we're going to Darkfall. I don't like it there, either. Who names a city Darkfall?! Anyway, Marek and I are resting. I need a nap. _

_ Miss you! _

_ Zelda) _


	77. Journal Entry 68

I've gotten bad at this journaling thing. It was fun when I was younger, but now I'm just so busy and forget about it.

My 43rd birthday just passed not too long ago. It's so strange to think I've been alive that long. Of course, that's still relatively young for some races and, for others, that's unheard of. Weird how that works, huh?

We didn't have a big party or anything like that. I worked and then we had cake. Zelda wasn't around this time but she sent me a letter to say happy birthday. I wish she could have been here.


	78. Journal Entry 69

It's been another good chunk of time since my last entry. I'll do an update.

Zelda is currently back in Bright Haven. We've been hanging around together. I'm surprised, the Spring holiday is in a few days and she shows no interest in leaving. She said she wants to spend the holiday here with me. I can't say I'm disappointed. In fact, I'm happy she's staying.

Rosalind has been going out a lot recently with a guy she met at the tavern some time ago. They seem to be getting along well. I think she said his name was Nathan. He's a human.


	79. Journal Entry 70

Today was Spring's Crest. The streets were brightly decorated and everyone was dressed in bright clothes. Rosalind ran off with Nathan.

Zelda showed up at my house to get me for the festivities. She was wearing the dress I got for her. Every time I see her wearing it, it reminds me of just how beautiful she is.

Zelda and I had a lot of fun participating in the activities that were going on. She even got me a gift. It was a new book, War of the Rose. She told me it was good. I guess she remembered how I complained about not having a new book to read. I got her a gift, too. A pair of blue diamond earrings. Blue is her favorite color. They were expensive, but it was worth it to see her smile.

Eventually, Zelda and I split away from the partying. I think she could tell I was getting overwhelmed. We took a walk outside the city and took a minute to look at the night sky. I was honestly looking at her the whole time. She smiled at me and then the craziest thing happened.

She kissed me.

She confessed to me that she had been interested in me for some time. A long time, really. Looking back, I should have known sooner. It seems like everyone around me knew before I did. I spilled my guts to her, it's a little embarrassing to think about how I rambled, but she listened to everything I had to say. She even laughed when she told me she thought of us as a couple. We hadn't said anything up until then, but we had always acted the part. We're going to get a home in Castasille together. She made me promise that we would.

She took me back to her room at the inn after that to continue celebrating Spring's Crest… That's where I am now. Zelda's asleep. She's so beautiful. I love her. I love my girlfriend.

_ (At the end of the entry is a small note from Zelda that simply says "it was a holiday to remember.") _


	80. Journal Entry 71

I took Zelda home with me this morning to tell my family about mine and Zelda's relationship. When I told Mom and Dad, I saw Dad slip Mom money. Had they been betting on our relationship?

Regardless, my parents told Zelda she was always welcome in our home so she doesn't have to buy rooms at the inn anymore. We all had dinner together that night. It was nice. My family really likes Zelda.

Zelda brought her things over from the inn and she's all set up in my room. She's sleeping right now. She always goes to bed early. I love her so much.

_ (Zelda writes: I love you, too!) _


	81. Note From Zelda

Hi Cali!

You slept in late and left your journal open, but I don't think you'll be too mad at me for writing in here.

I love you! I hope you have a good day! I left you lunch in the kitchen.

Love you!

Zelda


	82. Journal Entry 72

Zelda asked me to go back to Sprocket with her to meet her parents. I've never been to Sprocket before, so I was eager to go. She said she'll be traveling around before she's ready to go but she said she'll come back to pick me up before she goes.

I'm excited to meet her parents, but really nervous, too. I'm not good with new people. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, I just hope they like me. First impressions are important.

Zelda and I went for another walk today. I… asked her to marry me. I know we've only been an "official" couple for a week, but I've known her for so much longer. It was silly, I didn't even have a ring, I just asked impulsively.

She said yes.


	83. Journal Entry 73

Zelda, Marek, and I are on our way to Sprocket. It's been about a month since the last entry. Not much happened.

I told my parents about the proposal. They seemed… shocked I proposed so soon after setting our relationship in stone but they're supportive.

Zelda and I talked about the wedding. We're going to do it in Castasille. It won't be anything big, just us and our families. I told Mom and Dad not to go crazy inviting people, but I know they're excited. I know someone extra will show up. Many someones.  _ (Zelda writes: Likewise) _


	84. Journal Entry 74

I met Zelda's parents. My soon-to-be in laws. They're both incredibly sweet people. They baked cookies for me and told me I was always welcome to stop by if I was ever in the city.

Zelda's sisters were also there, so I got to meet them, too. Zelda seemed surprised that they were there but they were nice. Very… hyperactive, though. It was a little difficult to keep up with them.

_ (Zelda writes: they've always been like that… sorry, if I had known, I would have warned you…) _

We all got to know each other over dinner, though. I learned that her sisters' names are Lyssa and Lorilla. I honestly can't tell the two apart, they're identical. I think Lorilla has a birthmark on her lip, though. I couldn't tell.

_ (Zelda writes: she does.) _

I didn't get to meet her other brothers, but their names are Nicolaus (Nico for short. He's in Tethira) and Alaric (Al for short. He's in Vae'Breth.) Nico is the oldest of the six of them. Alaric is the youngest. Zelda was born just before the twins and Marek after.

It was a lot of info to take in at once, but everything went well. We left invitations for our wedding with Zelda's parents. We may need a bigger place for the wedding.

_ (Zelda writes: for the after party, at least) _

Zelda's parents showed me around Sprocket after that. It's a nice city.


	85. Journal Entry 75

Nico and Al showed up today. I think Zelda's parents told them we were coming and they came to say hello.

_ (Zelda writes: they did. I'm so sorry…) _

They're both nice. Nico is quiet just like me. He seemed just as awkward as I am. He didn't say much but Al talked enough for the both of them. He just adopted a puppy.

Zelda and I have been spending a lot of time planning the wedding. We wanted to have a small ceremony, but it seems that it'll be bigger than we anticipated. Maybe we'll just get wed in the church. I don't think Zelda is super religious and my family follows a god but it really isn't super important. Maybe we can have something set up outside? All we know is that we'll be trying to get food from Zelda's favorite restaurant. Any food is okay with me.

I have a jeweler working in the rings now. I went and had that done while Zelda was out with her sisters looking for dresses. I still don't know what I'll be wearing for the wedding.

_ (Zelda writes: got it covered) _

I had an actual ring made for the proposal, too. Well, customized. I brought the ring my parents got me for my 20th birthday and I'm having the jeweler make adjustments to it to suit it to Zelda's taste, but he said it should be done soon. I hope she likes it.

_ (At the end of this entry, there is a to-do list for the wedding preparations. Everything has been checked off.) _


	86. Journal Entry 76

It's been about a week but the rings for Zelda are done. They're beautiful. Two silver rings with engravings. The ring for the proposal has a nice sapphire embedded in it. The actual wedding ring is lined with various gemstones but it's mostly diamonds and sapphires. Because blue. It was… very expensive. Thank the gods I've been saving my money. I'm hiding the wedding ring in my bag but I gave Zelda the one for the actual proposal. She really likes it.

_ (Zelda writes: I do!) _

Zelda took me to the tailor to get fitted for my clothes. She made me promise to keep my eyes closed. I did. It felt like they were putting me in a dress. I haven't worn a dress since I was a child. Zelda said it looked good on me, though.

_ (Zelda writes: it does!) _


	87. Journal Entry 77

Marek is working the stall while Zelda and I are headed to Castasille. We're going to figure out the wedding stuff while her parents pick up the dress(es) when they're done.

I'm so tired. We should have just gotten married on our own and told people about it afterwards. I need a nap and a drink. Many drinks.


	88. Journal Entry 78

We're in Castasille. We talked to a cleric who is more than willing to hold an outdoor ceremony for us. He was very nice.

The reservations at the restaurant are made. Zelda handled that. I'm too tired from all this planning and talking. I'll never understand how she has so much energy.

_ (Zelda writes: coffee.) _

We were able to relax tonight, though. We got drinks and sat down for the first time in what has felt like ages. I'm so happy Zelda handled all of this so well. She's so wonderful.


	89. Journal Entry 79

Some time had passed. The wedding is all planned, there's nothing left to take care if, thankfully.

I finally got to see the dress I'm going to be wearing. It's… not bad at all. I really like it. Zelda wouldn't let me see hers, which I guess is fine. Whatever she wants.

Everyone at work won't stop talking about the wedding. Apparently, betting on my relationship status is a common thing. Is it really that unexpected?


	90. Journal Entry 80

The wedding is today. No one will let me see Zelda. I guess that's just part of the tradition.

Surprisingly, the amount of people who showed up is less than we expected. My parents, Rosalind and her boyfriend, and Seylas came. Zelda's parents and siblings are here. Al brought his boyfriend, Lorilla and Lyssa brought their husbands, and Marek brought his wife and daughter. Nico didn't bring anyone. I guess he's a bachelor.

I've never had to wear a dress for this long. It's a little stuffy.


	91. Journal Entry 81

The wedding is over now.

I told myself that crying at a wedding seems to be an overreaction, but when I saw Zelda in her dress, I understood. I couldn't help myself.

It was raining so we had to move everything inside. It wasn't a problem, the church was pretty.

Mine and Zelda's parents cried the whole time. My mom was a mess. In a good way.

Afterwards, we all went to the restaurant to eat and party. I think Seylas was high the entire time, he ate enough for three people. I was able to change into a more comfortable outfit, too.

Overall, it was a fun day. Exhausting, though. Zelda and I are staying in Castasille for a few more days to look at apartments before we go back to Bright Haven. The wedding took a good chunk of our funds, but if we save we should be able to get a nice place.

_ (Attached to this entry is a picture of two women. They're both in white dresses. The first woman, Zelda, wears a dress that plunges in the back, exposing it. Her red hair is loose and long, falling down her back in loose waves. She's smiling wide and her arms are wrapped around the other woman's neck. The second woman, Calliope, wears a dress with a sweetheart neckline but has a sheer collar and sleeves. Her brown hair is slicked back casually. She's smiling as she looks at Zelda, her arms wrapped around her waist.) _


	92. Journal Entry 82

It's been a long time since my last entry. Zelda and I have been married for 13 years now.

We've been saving money, but some unexpected stuff complicated things. Zelda's dad got sick not too long ago. She's been in Sprocket with her parents to help them out, so she hasn't been working. I have my own little place in Bright Haven now but I still hang out with Mom and Dad a lot. Rosalind stays with me sometimes but living on my own can get lonely when Zelda isn't around. I got another cat, though, since I let Mom and Dad keep Echo and Shade. It helps. His name is Sprig.

Sprig is a troublemaker. He likes to knock over full glasses. They have to be full. I haven't filled a glass entirely since I got him. He likes to go for walks, too. I'll take him out and he'll just follow me around. He knows how to get home on his own, too.

I've been hearing a lot of talk about a group of adventurers traveling around Andrim lately. Two humans, a drow, and a goliath. Quite a group. They've been doing all kinds of crazy things across the continent. They could probably tell me all kinds of interesting things about places I haven't been to. The goliath (I think his name is Tarrlok) and the drow (Delphi?) especially. I'd love to meet them. I hear they work with the Slayer's Take. Maybe it's time for another trip to Tethira.


	93. Journal Entry 83

Zelda's back. We went to go see my parents today.

Zelda's dad is better now. That's good to hear. She stayed for a little longer than she needed to just to make sure everything was okay before she left.

Not much else has happened. I mentioned going to Tethira to find these adventurers and Zelda said she was on board. She said she'll tell Marek so they can set up in the market.


	94. Journal Entry 84

It's been a year since my last entry. Zelda, Marek, and I all went to find the Slayer's Take adventurers, but when we got there, I was told they weren't in the city. I did learn all of their names, though. Tarrlok, Delphi, Mercer and his panther, Loktar, and Andrim. There are two other guys who jumped into their group recently, too. Another human named Jameson and another drow named Kaenen. An interesting group of people. We all stayed in Tethira for a few days, but they didn't come back while we were there. We can always come back, I don't mind. Seylas was able to tell me a little more about them but he doesn't know them personally. As is to be expected. They don't seem to stay in one place for long.


	95. Journal Entry 85

It's midday right now, much earlier than I write my entries, but today is a weird day.

The morning started like any other, but the sun suddenly disappeared. It hasn't come out again since it vanished. The sky is dark. It's all very unsettling. I don't know what's going on. Zelda said a storm might be coming. That's the only possible explanation. But I don't know. Something seems off. I can't expla

_ (The entry stops abruptly and trails off shakily.) _


	96. Journal Entry 86

_ (Compared to the rest of the journal, the next few pages are dirty with muck and blood. Some of the ink is smudged, but still legible.) _

It's all gone.

Bright Haven. It's gone. My parents are gone. Rosalind is gone. Zelda is… gone.

Something attacked the city. Darkness. Shadows. An entire city crashed down into ours from the sky. People were panicking. Dying. Zelda and I rushed to my parents' home as quickly as we could but we couldn't get to them. They were trapped in their bedroom with… with  _ something _ . We heard them die. Get torn apart. I can still hear their screaming in my head.

We found Rosalind. We brought her with us as we went to get help but the house… it was falling apart. Zelda she… she got trapped under rubble. I couldn't get her out. I didn't know what to do so I told her it would be okay. I kept trying to get her free but… she told me to run. I couldn't just leave her there but she didn't want me to waste any more time trying to help her. I didn't want to leave her. I would have stayed! I wanted to stay. I knew somewhere in my heart that if I left her, she wouldn't be alive when I got back. I guess she knew that, too. She made me promise that I would get out alive. I… I promised.

When I went to leave, Rosalind was nowhere to be seen. She had been behind me just moments before but when I turned around, she was gone.

When I was running, I saw fighting in the middle of town. The adventurers. The ones I had been looking for. I caught glimpses of what was going on but it was dark. Pitch black. From the fighting, there was light. I could make out a drow woman, Delphi, she was illuminating the battle. There was just enough light for me to find my way out of the city. As I got to the edge of town, the adventurers vanished. They teleported away. The city was lost…

Only a handful of us survived.


	97. Journal Entry 87

The survivors returned to the city after the darkness vanished. We waited for a day or two before we went back.

The city was destroyed. There were bodies everywhere. There were groups of people poking through the rubble, all in dark clothes and armor. Some of them approached us and asked questions, but I went back to where my old house was. It was completely destroyed. I dug through the rubble to try to find Zelda. I don't know why I thought she would be alive. But any glimmer of hope I had was gone. I couldn't even find her body. Nothing of Zelda or Rosalind. Everything is gone.

Some of those dark-clothed people approached me to ask me questions, but when I couldn't give them the answers they were looking for, they left me alone. Except for one. He stayed with me while I cried and said nothing. Just sat there with me.

When I had calmed down, I asked him who these people were. He said they were blood hunters. People who undergo training to master control of dark powers to hunt monsters. I asked him if I could go with him when he left. There was nothing left for me there. Everything I had is lost.

He said I could. I stayed with him as he poked through the remains of the city. My city. We didn't stay long. We left before dark.


	98. Journal Entry 88

The man who came to me in Bright Haven is named Yilrune. He's been my closest friend since I lost everything. He told me all about what being a blood hunter means and what he does. He's part of an order of blood hunters called the Order of the Profane Soul. They're blood hunters who practice magic. Yilrune seems worried about me. I don't blame him. I haven't been the same person since the city was destroyed. Since Zelda died.

I can't sleep. Every night I have nightmares about everything that happened. I hear my parents dying. I see Zelda's face, all bloody and bruised. Her body crushed under rubble. The way she smiled despite the pain. I can still taste her blood in my mouth from when she kissed me that one last time. I can still hear her voice. She haunts me in my sleep and my waking moments.


	99. Journal Entry 89

I've been at the Order for some time now. The physical training is rough. I'll be okay, though. The people here at the Order are very close and look after each other like they're siblings. They're like a family here. They've already done what they can to help me feel welcome within their society. Yilrune has been by my side the whole time. I think he's taken me as his own personal responsibility. I guess that makes sense, he was the one who brought me here.

Yilrune has been trying to mentally prepare me for a thing called the Hunter's Bane. He said it's an initiation of sorts. Every blood hunter, regardless of order, must do it. It's what gives them their power. He said it's dangerous and some who partake don't survive. A good portion. I'm not concerned. If I die, I die. This is the choice I made. I cannot fear the consequences.


	100. Notes: Blood Hunters

Blood hunters take advantage of a magical practice known as hemocraft. This is where blood hunters get their names. The Hunter's Bane is what gives them the ability to do this. By sacrificing their own vitality, they can make themselves stronger.

The Hunter's Bane also causes irreversible harm to the body of those who survive. Internal injuries that will never heal properly, if at all. The blood hunters carry these scars for the rest of their lives.

Many of these blood hunters have unseen scars. Mental and emotional scars that will always act as a burden. These men and women act as a family and support one another despite their difficulties because they have all felt that same pain. It's how they bond, I think. Many of them come from broken homes or lives where they've lost family and friends. These displaced people find solace in one another, a found family. People of all walks of life who bond over hardship and loneliness. For many, this is a fresh start in life.

I feel at home here among these people. We're a community of people who hurt, but comfort each other.

There are other orders across Andrim. Currently, I'm with the Order of the Profane Soul but the others include the Order of the Ghostslayer, Order of the Mutant, and Order of the Lycan.

From what I've been told, blood hunters tend to hide themselves when not within the Order. Many people fear them due to their abilities and are unsettled by their nature. Spiteful, even. I'll keep this in mind for future reference.


	101. Journal Entry 90

Yilrune is concerned about me. He says the new hunters will be taking the Hunter's Bane tomorrow at dawn. Considering my poor mental health, his concern is founded. I told him not to worry. Oddly, I'm still not concerned.

Yilrune and I talked a lot today. He told me he joined the Order after the last of his living family, his little sister, died. He was her guardian after their parents died.

He's a good man.


	102. Journal Entry 91

_ (This page is crumpled and partially torn, as if gripped by one's fist. It is splattered with blood. The handwriting is shaky.) _

It feels like my insides are on fire. My body feels like it's melting from the inside out. Fuck, it hurts.


	103. Journal Entry 92

Weeks have passed. I no longer feel like I'm dying. I survived the Hunter's Bane. I'm a blood hunter.

The nightmares have only gotten worse.


	104. Journal Entry 93

I've been with the order for quite some time. I've made good friends and consider them all family. My new family.

I've grown restless, though. The thought that Rosalind may be alive worries me. I don't want her to be alone. I'm leaving the Order and Yilrune said he would come with me.

I need to find Rosalind. I need to find a way to bring Zelda back.


	105. Journal Entry 94

It's been a long time since I've written. Yilrune and I have gone our separate ways but I continue to look for Rosalind.

I've been picking up work as I travel. I guess I've become a mercenary now. Work for coin. Kill monsters for money. Investigate my notes. Rosalind is more important, though. I'll find her first, then look into my notes.

_ (There are three letters tucked into the pages of the journal. They are all crisp pages untouched by age. They are all written in the same, steady handwriting. The first letter reads: _

> _ Calliope, _
> 
> _ Please stop getting yourself in trouble. You know I have to look after you. I recently went to Castasille like you recommended. It's a lovely city. I can see why you spent so much time there. The warforged are interesting, too. _
> 
> _ I miss that stew you used to make when we were on the road. Could you make it again the next time we see each other? I'm going back to the order soon, you should stop by. They miss you. _
> 
> _ Your friend, _
> 
> _ Yilrune _

_ The letter is finished with a smiley face. _

_ The second letter reads: _

> _ Calliope, _
> 
> _ I had dinner with an owlbear the other night while on my way up north. She was really nice! She didn't mind that I burnt the rabbit… you were always better at cooking. The guys at the order are talking about the bounty you have on your head. Did you piss off a nobleman again? I trust you have it covered. You always do. Please be careful. I'd hate to bury another person close to me. That was dark. Just don't get yourself killed. _
> 
> _ Your friend, _
> 
> _ Yilrune _

_ The third letter reads: _

> _ Calliope, _
> 
> _ It was nice to see you again! I always liked when we got drinks. I'm glad to see you're doing okay, you worry me sometimes. Everyone at the order was happy to see you, too! I'm going to be staying here for a while. I want to tend to the garden for a little bit. Feel free to drop back in. You always have a home here. Don't forget that. _
> 
> _ Your friend, _
> 
> _ Yilrune) _


	106. Journal Entry 95

I've found myself in Woodwagon following a lead about some kind of haunted house. While in the town, I was on my way to check it out when a man stopped me.

Another halfling, a man named Ernest. He's a paladin, I can tell. He seems friendly enough. Having a healer with me for this will be useful.

The house was undoubtedly haunted. Full of ghosts. Ernest and I walked out alive but not without scars. My eye was attacked and it's completely white. No physical scars other than that. Not like I needed any help unnerving the common people.


	107. Journal Entry 96

I guess Ernest is with me now. It's been a while since I've had someone with me. He's a bit talkative but I can't complain. It means I don't have to do the talking.

We've been looking into some weird goings on together. After questioning some locals and poking around, we've found evidence of vampires. My specialty.

After dealing with the problem, we were confronted by a strange mist and wolves. It was stupid, but the wolf lured us to a campsite. Ernest and I found a letter telling us to rest. That we'll "be safe." I don't know what that meant, but, against my better judgement, we stayed overnight.

When we woke up, we were someplace unfamiliar.


	108. Journal Entry 97

This place is called Barovia. No one here knows what or where Andrim is. Comforting.

We encountered some locals on the road. Vistani is what they're called. A woman named Madame Eva. She read our fortune. Clues for getting back home.

We also met a man named Ismark. He asked for our help getting his sister Ireena to a city called Vallaki. She's been an object of obsession for a vampire named Strahd.

This is too much information to take in at once.

_ (After this entry, there is a list of notes. It reads: _

> _ Eva's Reading _

  * _House of Corruption. A dark room full of ghosts_



  * _Within a nest of ravens_


  * Behind the sun in the house of a saint


  * Brother of the devil's bride. The lesser


  * Strahd sits on his throne



_ After these notes is a recipe for a potion.) _


	109. Journal Entry 98

Ernest and I have been doing a lot here in Barovia. We've met many people along the way: another halfling man named Wilbur and a dwarf named Korgan.

We've encountered Strahd on several occasions. We had dinner with him, too. We've even fought with him. Our encounters that aren't hostile are… surprisingly enjoyable. I like talking to him. He's interesting, despite everything. If only he wasn't a vampire, perhaps we could have been friends.


	110. Journal Entry 99

We met a man named Kasimir. He told us about the fate of his sister and of a place called the Amber Temple. We told him we would take him there. He says he's seeking a "dark blessing" to bring his sister back.

We're on our way to the temple now. Ismark and Kasimir are in tow.


	111. Journal Entry 100

I've made a mistake. Ismark died and it's my fault. I told him to follow me, thinking I was gaining a combat advantage. Instead, I led him into an ambush. It's my fault.

I asked Kasimir again about the dark blessings in the temple. If Kasimir is trying to bring his sister back to life, I should be able to find something to help Ismark. I won't let myself be held responsible for the death of another good person. I won't let Ireena deal with the pain of losing her brother. No one should have to live with that.


	112. Journal Entry 101

I made a deal. I took one of the dark blessings. I brought Ismark back to life but I still think about the way he looked at me before he died. I couldn't read the expression, but he didn't seem to have hate in his eyes. He seemed relieved, actually. Regardless, I feel like I made the right decision. I hope I made the right choice.

This place is doing strange things to my mind, but what's the harm of harnessing a new dark power? I already use plenty. That's what I was trained for.


	113. Journal Entry 102

I was taking watch tonight on the way back from the temple. I was having trouble sleeping, like always. As I was keeping watch, I must have dozed off. When I woke up, Strahd decided to pay a visit. We smoked for a bit, he said I got him hooked after the first time I offered him one of my cigarettes.

We talked. I told him about what happened at the temple (vaguely.) He knew we were there, there was no reason to try to keep secrets. He mentioned the book I got in Vallaki, the tome. He asked me my thoughts. I told him that what he did was despicable. I can't imagine someone killing their own sibling. It's unfortunate, though. I can still see something human in Strahd despite what he's done. I can tell that he has regrets. We all do. I wonder what he was like before everything.


	114. Journal Entry 103

Wilbur, Ernest, and I investigated a werewolf den near Krezk. Ernest seemed to gain their trust but they (predictably) betrayed us. They were dealt with. Harshly. The werewolves were keeping children as prisoners. Disgusting people. How someone could do that to young kids, I'll never understand.

One of the kids, Kellen, is from Andrim. I'm going to make sure he gets home. He doesn't deserve to be in this place. I'll keep him safe or die trying.


	115. Letter to Zelda

My love,

Not a day has passed that I haven't missed you dearly. Things have been… difficult, to say the least. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss seeing your face first thing in the morning and last thing at night.

I had a chance to bring you back to me. I could have brought you back. But I couldn't do it. Not like that. I had a difficult decision to make… I think I made the right choice. I can find another way to bring you back. I promise.

I miss you so much, Zelda. The things I would go through to bring you back…

I love you more than anything.

Cali


	116. Journal Entry 104

Ernest, Wilbur, and I cleared out the werewolves in their den and returned to Krezk with Kellen. Sometime during the night, on Ernest's watch, Ireena came to find us. She said that Vallaki was attacked by Strahd's minions. We told her to stay in Krezk. In the morning, we left to investigate the tower nearby. We'll be there in a few hours' time.


	117. Letter to Zelda

Zel,

I wish you were here. I keep making decisions that I don't know are right.

I'm a very different woman now. My… morals are different. I don't know if you'd still love me if you knew me now. I'm selfish. But, I think I might be doing better. I was given the choice to abandon the people I've met. People I've fought alongside. People who have helped me. It was a decision I would gladly accept, but I didn't. It wasn't something  you would do. It would mean leaving them to die. I watched one of them die already. I couldn't live with myself. You would never do something so… heinous.

I think I made the right choice but I know the what-ifs will keep me awake at night. I already have enough trouble sleeping. So, I did what I thought you would do. You really were my better half. I guess I'll never be sure if my choice was the right one, if there even is a right choice here.

But you believed in karma. Maybe I'm stockpiling it. Maybe something good will happen to me soon. Hopefully, that thing is you. I wonder if you'd still love me…

I love you.

Cali


	118. Journal Entry 105

Ernest, Korgan, Ismark, and I are investigating an old mansion that was used by knights opposed to Strahd. We've gone through the whole mansion and found evidence of a dragon. The mausoleum in the back of the building said to bring the dragon's skull back from Castle Ravenloft and to the beacon on the roof of the mansion.

We had an encounter with some Vishtani working for Strahd. They were hunting Van Richten and Ezmerelda. We killed the hunters.

I have a horse now. I'm not sure what to name her.


	119. Journal Entry 106

Today is the day we have dinner with Strahd again. Hopefully, with no consequences. We've gathered who we could and helped Kellen get Emil out of imprisonment. They were both grateful. I'll admit, I get a bit jealous of their relationship. Kellen called him dad. Zelda always wanted a child. We were waiting for our home in Castasille. But Kellen isn't my child. I have to remember that. But, Hells, I'll protect him like he was 

Hopefully, we'll be going home. I promised I'd take Kellen somewhere when we got back to Andrim. I gave him the journal and told him to pick a place that sounded fun. He picked Zaxxi.


	120. Journal Entry 107

We're back home. A lot has happened leading up to this.

We talked Strahd into helping us get people out of Barovia. We got the skull of the dragon Argynvost and brought him and his soldiers back. I wish I could have talked to him more.

In the end, Strahd opened a portal for us and we left. Ernest, Wilbur, Korgan, Ismark, Ireena, Kellen, Emil, Van Richten, Ezmerelda, Strahd, and I. We all left, as did countless villagers. When Strahd stepped through the portal, his curse was broken. I knew there was something in him that wasn't corrupted by his curse. Zelda told me to see the best in people. I guess she was right.

I've been staying with Ernest these past few days in Woodwagon. He has a nice home, even though I chose to sleep in his shed. Not quite what Zelda and I were looking at, it's too big, the big cities are too cramped for a house like his. Besides, we didn't need anything big, it was just us and Sprig. I wanted to spend this time in Tethira or even at the Order, but Ernest convinced me to stay. I am getting good tobacco here, though. I'm surprised I haven't run into my aunt. Granted, I don't leave the house often but Woodwagon is a small town. Maybe she moved. I haven't seen or talked with her in some time. She probably thinks I'm dead. It's for the best, I guess. She wouldn't like what she saw if she saw me now.

I'm happy Strahd's okay. I feel it's odd for me to say that about someone who antagonized us the entire time we were in Barovia, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who feels this way, but it's true. As much as I hate to admit it, he and I have lost a lot. We have some things in common. Some. Despite the circumstances of his life, we both have similarities. So many that he wanted  me to be his successor in Barovia. Had it come to that, I think I would have accepted his offer. But I can't become the monsters I hunt. The Order warned me about that. Besides, had I stayed, all hope of getting Zelda back would be lost. I wouldn't want her to live in a place like that and she wouldn't want that for me. In times like these, her memory is all that keeps me going. But back to Strahd.

Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. Everyone is capable of good. Zelda taught me that. It's one of the many things I learned from her and I try to apply that to the people I meet. Strahd was the same. He was exactly what he said he was. Broken. Lost. A husk of his former self. And I was, too, after the Dark Tide. And the Order gave me a chance. The Order gave me a new family, a new life after everything was torn from me. I guess the optimist in me wanted the same for Strahd. Everyone deserves a new life if they want it, a fresh start. I got mine. Strahd got his. Kellen, Emil, Ismark, Ireena… everyone got one today. They all got their second chance, just like me.

I hope that Strahd can find peace here. That he can live the life he hoped for. We all have that ideal life in mind and everyone deserves happiness. I just need to get mine back.

I'm exhausted. Too much introspection for one day.


	121. Journal Entry 108

We're all still at Ernest's house. Last night, I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to waste time being anywhere but on the couch in the workshop. I went out to smoke and found Ismark already out there. He said he couldn't sleep, either. It was nice having company. I get lonely at night. We played cards.


	122. Journal Entry 109

Ismark said the oddest thing to me today. He told me I'm… a lot different than he expected.

I guess that makes sense. When we first met, I was shaped by my surroundings. Barovia is not a kind place and I was confused and angry. When I asked him to elaborate, he told me that I'm a lot more laid back than he thought I would be. I guess without the ever present threat, I have become a lot more relaxed. Vulnerable, in a sense. I feel like Yilrune could tell me the same thing, honestly. He's the only person I've been very close with until now. I never realized how lonely I was, it just became a part of my life. I guess the way I saw myself prevented me from getting close to other people unless they wanted to stick around. If I said I would work on that, it would be a lie. Once I'm back to work, I'm sure they'll all forget about me just like everyone else. That's how I've always liked it, I guess. Here one minute, gone the next. Makes what I do easier. If this job kills me, it's less people to be hurt. And I know this job will kill me eventually. It's a thankless one, getting closer to monsters within me to protect others and study. I just hope I can publish something before I die. Keep my knowledge available after my death.

I guess we'll see what happens.


	123. Journal Entry 110

We got run out of Woodwagon by a band of assholes. An entire guild of them, actually. It's a shame that pricks like that would cause such a problem in a small town like that. I killed one of their puppets but for every one of them, there's two more that show up. They're after a relic that Ernest's son found. He's an archeologist, too. If I have the time, I would love to talk with him about his studies. I don't think I'll have that time anytime soon. It's like when one problem is dealt with, another fills its place. It's fine. This is my primary job now, anyway. I wish I could just go back to studying, though. What I would give to go back to when everything was okay...


	124. Journal Entry 111

I've got another bounty on my head. Yilrune will kill me if he finds out. Well, he won't, but he'll certainly yell at me. Softly. With motherly, stern words.

The situation in Woodwagon has gotten worse and the guild trying to take hold of the place has been sending men after us. Restless nights. They've been hunting us down for days. Interrogated one, killed plenty. They're all a bunch of fucking pricks. Heartless fucks. Nothing more than monsters parading around as men. I don't feel sorry for killing them.

I caught Ezmerelda trying to sneak out of the inn room we're sharing with Ireena. She said she was going to see Ismark.

When she got back we talked for a little bit. She asked me if I liked girls and told me she "just got that feeling" from me. I'm embarrassed. I didn't think it was that obvious. I would joke that it takes one to know one, but I don't know the extent of her preferences.


	125. Letter to Zelda

Zelda,

Due to recent… events… I'm faced with what happened. It still hurts. Every time I think of it, it hurts. Whoever said that time heals all wounds was a liar, the ache is still there and it hurts more and more every time I think of it. Think of you. My love for you… it hurts me. Kills me, even. I want nothing more than to see your face again, hear your voice call my name in the morning to breakfast. I've never felt such love for anyone but you.

A demon stole your voice. That sweet, beautiful voice that would sing me to sleep at night and it used it against me. And it hurt to hear you like that. Hurt me to see such a creature use you for its bidding. And it made me angry. Furious. And I attacked it, punished it for ruining your image in such a way. Every time I attacked it, your voice cried out in anger and pain. And it brought me back to that day. And it ruined me.

I've never lost my wits so intensely. Not for quite some time. It felt like hours that it haunted me. I couldn't keep my composure. I wish you were there to hold me and comfort me and tell me it'll be alright. Just like you used to. And it makes me miss you more. But soon, I will fix this. I will fix the tragedy that took you from me and I'll have you back. I can only hope I'm still the woman you fell in love with all those years ago. I can't promise that it will be easy for us, but I'll do what I can to give you the same love I always have. Because it's still there, as pure as ever. Nothing, not your passing, not the Bane, not Barovia,  nothing can make me love you any less that the day I held your hands in mine and vowed to be yours until death do us part. But not even death could still my love for you. I won't let such a beautiful life be ended by something so heinous as the Tide. You deserve better than that and I swear, I'll give it to you, even if it's the last thing I do. Even if it kills me. Because you deserve the life you were given. At this point, I'm not sure I even deserve mine.

Until we meet again.

We will meet again.

Cali


	126. Unsent Letter to Yilrune

_(Parts of this letter are splattered with what looks to be blood. Some of the ink on the pages is smudged, but it is still legible.)_

Yilrune,

I'm going to apologize in advance if any parts of this letter are smudged or stained. It's been a long, sleepless night.

I feel like I'm starting to fully understand your hatred for demons and spirits. I get why you're afraid if them now. I'm not sure of the full extent of your exposure, but if it's even close to what I just dealt with, I get it. You've been with the Order for much longer, I can only imagine what you've seen.

I miss you. I feel like I don't say this enough, but I do cherish the kindness and love that you've shown me all this time. Even when you're far, your words are so kind. I miss hearing them in person. I miss traveling at your side. Hells, I even miss that plant of yours.

I'm thinking of my wife again. You know how that usually ends. I just wish I had you here to comfort me this time. The drugs and alcohol only do so much. But I have some new ~~partners~~ friends who have helped me, though I usually don't publicize my pain. You always told me I needed more friends. I'm...happy they're here. Even if I don't show it often.

I ~~think~~ am going to go through with that plan. You know the one. I know you said I should move on, find another woman, (there is one here that I like but that's a story for another letter) but Zelda...I can't let her go. If anything, I just need to know she's alive again, with or without me. If she wants nothing to do with me when the deed is done, so be it. But she had so much potential. I can't let that be wasted. I'm sorry, but this is something I can't take your advice on. It needs to be done.

I've rambled about my troubles for too long, though. How have you been? Last I remember, you said you were staying at the Order for a while. To take care of the garden? How is everyone? Maybe I'll try to make some time to stop by. If I can.

Sorry if this letter was a little depressing. It's been rough.

Write me. By the time I send this, I'll either be around Goldmoore of headed there. Or just have the letter sent to Wood Wagon, to my friend's house. His name is Ernest.

Your friend,

Calliope


	127. Journal Entry 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most recent entry. More will come as we continue the campaign!

After what happened with the artifact, everyone decided to get rid of the fucking thing. I tried to think of a way to destroy it, but there was nothing I could do personally. The Order didn't train us for dealing with these kinds of things. We were told to stay the fuck away from them. Do the job and leave. Ernest is keeping it with him now and I can't complain. I want nothing to do with it.

Anyway, we're on our way to Ernest's temple to destroy this thing. Hopefully, they can at least hold onto it if they can't destroy it. I haven't been able to get any sleep since the other night. Not like I slept very well, anyway, but it's been worse recently. Nightmares. Let's hope these paladins can destroy this thing.

I should have mentioned this in a previous entry, but Woodwagon has been saved. We ran the guild out of the town. The bounties are dropped. For now. The town threw a party for us. I made brownies for the occasion. Special brownies. Kellen and I made cookies, too. It was nice. I'm happy to see him be able to run around and act like a kid again. Once we're finished with this artifact business, I hope I can take him to Zaxxi.


	128. Journal Entry 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooooo some of the more recent entries from the last few sessions. This is about to get wild.

_(This entry seems to be hastily written, as if written in the midst of a conversation or many conversations, over the course of a few hours. Some ink is smudged but still legible.)_

There is a scandal against the town master in Goldmoore. He is accused if sexual assault against a few girls. First and foremost, what a scumbag. Anyway, the girls who tried to testify against him have went missing, along with a miner who has no relation to any of the girls. The girls were...prostitutes seems like a harsh word. They were women of the night. Is that a kinder way to phrase it?

The militia here seem sketchy. They aren't kind to Ernest. It's amusing to see, I'll admit, since it's usually me catching eyes and sneers, but it leaves a lot of questions. From what I've gleaned, the town master doesn't have the best reputation for a variety of reasons. Mimosa told us that when we were back at the temple. Now I can see why.

The girls who went missing, the ones who tried to testify, are named Minerva, Miri, and Chloe. All human girls.

We went to talk to the orc hunters hanging out in the saloon. They saw Dull (Dull?), the bugbear leather worker, running through the alleys with blood on his arms and hands. They went to investigate the area but they only say the bugbear's footprints and evidence of a big scuffle. No blood. No bodies. They say the town master seemed surprised when they brought the bugbear to him. Nothing unusual outside town. Goldmoore was once watched by volunteer guards but "professionals" were brought in later. The sketchy ones. There may be a correlation to the scandal and the change. The orcs are nice. One of them wants to be a blood hunter.

The miner that went missing, Benjamin, was said to be paranoid. He said told his parents he felt like he was being followed home from work one day. He had dinner with his family before heading to the saloon, as was his routine. He never made it to the saloon. He was doing good work in the mines and religious. He was well-oiled and friends with Adler, the man who runs the saloon. Ben's father said his wife saw someone watching the house one night, but she had been drinking that night. She says she saw a dark figure. Ben seemed worried the night he disappeared. Left to go to the saloon at 7 the night he went missing. The mom said that whoever was watching the house seemed like they were missing and ear and maybe had a scar.

Dull was walking home from the saloon when he saw a group of cloaked figures. He saw them grab Benjamin, went over to help. Says one if the people (cultists) had very pale skin. They attacked Benjamin then turned to him. He ran, then was found by the hunters. Says town master told him to "not worry and keep quiet." Says he saw Ben getting abducted around 12am, but Ben never arrived at the saloon when he left at 7pm. Discrepancy.

Dull retracted his previous statement. He was friends with Ben. Was held at knifepoint and told to lead cultists to Ben. They knew Ben by name. Says the one talking was soft-spoken w/ a "smooth" voice. Confirmed the attack on Ben happened around 7, not midnight.

Sheriff Lawrence (we're all calling him by his virtue name instead, Law) doesn't like the town master. Says that the town master is "uncomfortable" with religion, causing him to separate from the church. Something in his past. He believes the one-eared man is a member of the militia. The aasimar. His name is Gedric.

I went back to the saloon to talk with Adler about the missing girls. He let me poke around their rooms. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just makeup, perfumes, and soaps. Among other things. They had good taste in soaps. Nothing strange in there, though.

We confronted Gedric, only to learn that he has 2 ears. Law was sure he only had one when he saw him last. Mentioned regeneration. Anyway, Gedric pointed us to a potential suspect, a dragonborn merchant named Breck. I snuck into his house, only to find his body strung up and disemboweled. The holy symbol of Thane he had around his neck was corrupted by Orcus. Whoever did this was using this murder as a statement, nothing more.

Following up with Gedric, he gave us all the details of the town master's scandal with the girls, which the town master later confessed to. He had paid guards to relocate them and the girls ended up dead. The town master asked the guards responsible to leave the town. Regardless, he confessed to being a grimy rapist pig and he was arrested. I hope he rots for that. Looking at him reminded me just how unattracted I am to men.

For now, we're relocating the religious people out of Goldmoore. We'll take them to the temple of Thane.


	129. Journal Entry 114

The last few days have been...eventful. We found out an old Redeemer named Urien is the cause of all of the bullshit that happened in Goldmoore. Ernest trained under him. From what we've learned, we have to go to Black Blood Island. Not looking forward to it.

We're stocking up in Highmarch, the elven capital city. Yilrune grew up here. I find it hard to believe someone as gentle as him grew up in such a big city. But he doesn't come here anymore because of his sister's death. I understand that. I haven't set foot in Bright Haven since the Tide, even though it was rebuilt. I probably never will at this point. Too many painful memories.

I sent Seylas a letter. I haven't spoken to him in over a year. I hope he reads it, he's the only lead I have if I want to bring Zelda back. I would ask Korgan, but this is my personal business. I don't want any of them involved. I just hope I can afford it...

Anyway, I've spent some of that money I've been saving to get Immolate upgraded. As much as I wanted to save it, I need to be alive if I want to bring Zelda back. That sword's been with me through a lot and saved my life so many times, I figured she deserved it. I'll have her back in the morning.


	130. Note from Zelda

_(The ink on this page is lightly faded, as if written a long time ago. It's written in Zelda's flowing cursive script.)_

Cali,

You left your journal open so of course I wrote in it! Hopefully you see it in the future and it makes you smile. I just wanted to remind you that I love you. You're so special. Talented, smart, hardworking...a whole list of things. You're the sweetest woman I've had the pleasure of meeting. We've been married for 12 years now and I couldn't be happier! Seeing you makes me the happiest woman alive! I'm the luckiest woman ever! I can't even begin to explain the joy you bring to my life. So, here's to 12 years and many more to come!

I love you!

Zelda

_(In an empty space on the page, there is a small drawing of two women with a heart between them. There are little arrows pointing to them and a small caption that reads "that's us!")_


	131. Journal Entry 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS is where Calliope's personal character arc begins and hoo boy is it painful.

I got a letter back from Seylas. Apparently, he already knows about what happened with me and the Tide. He did some digging. I should have expected as much from him. He told me I should speak with Yilrune, that he's hiding something. He also gave me a stone to summon him if need be. I did.

It was nice to see him again after so long and to know he doesn't harbor any ill will towards me for disappearing. Regardless, I had him scry on Zelda for me, hoping to at least find where her body is so I could recover her for resurrection.

She's alive. And she's angry.

If what Seylas told me was true, Yilrune knows something. I'll be paying him a visit.


	132. Journal Entry 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain.jpg

I don't know what to do.

We all packed up and headed to Demon's Gate, my Order. As I expected, Yilrune was there. He handles the money and contracts now.

The meeting started...well, it was rocky. I had never been good at masking my emotions. Yilrune knew I was angry. But we spoke. Voices were raised. Yilrune confided in me that he knew about Zelda, but he didn't train her. The grand master did. And he kept us apart this whole time. I told Yilrune I was going to confront Vaath and he should leave so he didn't get caught in the shit show that was about to unfold. He said he would.

I talked to Vaath after that and confronted him about Zelda. He told me it was all true. He found her in the rubble and trained her himself to be the next grand master. When I mentioned that I needed to find her, he offered to call her back to the Order for me. I never liked or trusted that bastard. I told him to give me her location and I would find her myself. He did, and now we're in the forest she's hunting in looking for her.

I've been keeping watch all night with Wilbur and there's no sign of her yet. I feel sick. This isn't the kind of reunion I wanted. If what Seylas said was true, she's probably angry with me. I can only hope that she'll talk with me. I never wanted her to be dragged into this kind of situation. I guess I deserve it. For what, I don't know, but I'm sure I do anyway. I don't put much faith in gods anymore, but I can only hope that one is willing to listen. Just this once. I pray that she's okay. That she'll listen to me. That I can right whatever wrongs have caused this. I've spent so long trying to get her back. I can't lose her again. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her again. I don't know if my heart can handle it.

Please, whatever god may be listening, please don't take her from me again.


	133. Journal Entry 117

I'm going to kill that fucking bastard.

~~Zelda is~~

We found Zelda. She's...not the same. Being a blood hunter changed her but Vaath...he turned her against me. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't her drawing her swords on me. She told me to leave or she would kill me. I couldn't ask for a better death.

We didn't fight. I'd never raise my blade at her. I tried to talk to her and she...seemed to listen. Somewhat. But she's convinced I abandoned her. Vaath told her I left her to die. _Convinced_ her I left her. I did no such thing. And I tried to tell her that, but Vaath's brainwashing runs deep. Even so, I'm not letting this stand. What he did to her makes my blood boil. But I'll fix this. I won't let myself rest until I do. I told Zelda to get used to seeing me because I would be back. She left without saying goodbye.

I went back to the order after that. I confronted Vaath again. And I'm invoking the rite. I'll fight him. I'll kill him and take the order for my own if I have to. He has no right being the grand master. I don't want to be, but if I can't put someone in the position and I win, I'll be grand master. I guess that wouldn't be too bad, I'd do a better job than he ever did. But I don't want it. I'll figure it out.

For now, I've set my sights in finding my generation family. Will is easy to find, hunting dragons. Alana will take some work, Yilrune doesn't know where she went. Will might know. They were close.

We'll see what happens from there.


End file.
